


To Family

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN Broment Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Dean in a Dead Guy Robe, F/M, Implied Masturbation, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Memories, Mentions of strippers, Moving into the Bunker, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Quote Challenge, Reminiscing, SPN Broment Bingo, Sam Winchester was a Curious Child, family don't end with blood - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and Sam go through some old things when you first move into the Men of Letter's bunker, and the boys take a trip down Memory Lane.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: SPN Broment Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	To Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @amanda-teaches and her Writer + Reader Challenge (my quote prompt is in bold), and also counts for my _Memories_ square on my Broment Bingo card!

You and Sam had been cataloging things that had been long-forgotten when you first go to the bunker—finding and storing old phones and such that had been buried in Baby’s trunk for who knew how long. Most of it was just random things, phones whose batteries had died that there was no hope of finding chargers for, while others miraculously still had theirs. 

There were pictures the boys had taken while on the road, old texts, and voicemails that were never deleted. One, in particular, seemed very personal. It was a girl’s voice, leaving a message for Sam to pick up chocolate chips on his way home and that she loved him. It felt wrong to listen to anymore, so you opened the gallery to take a look at what pictures and videos might be there that could be uploaded and stored in the laptop you were using to save that sort of stuff. 

There were several of a young girl who you imagined to be the girl who’d left the voicemail. She was tall with long blonde hair. There were pictures of her when she wasn’t looking, and that feeling of eavesdropping crept up on you again. You flipped through all of those, deducing that she must have been Sam’s girlfriend, Jessica. Of course, Sam had never talked about her, but Dean had told you the story of how Sam had gotten back into the life. 

Just as you were about to give it up, you came across some pictures of a baby-faced Dean. He was adorable. So young, and much less jaded than the man you had grown to love; his short hair was more spiked than he kept it now. And he was wearing his dad’s leather jacket. It had been stolen before you had met them, but now and again, Dean would lament the loss. There were quite a few pictures, even some of the two of them together. At the time, that would have been a novel occurrence, seeing as they hadn’t seen each other for at least two years, from what you had been told; Dean was a spunky twenty-six-year-old, and Sam had been a fresh-faced twenty-two. 

After a few pictures, there was a video. The year must have been 2005; their first hunt, trying to find their dad; it had been a woman in white. The photo quality was absolute shit, but the audio was clear. Sam must have been perched high, shooting down to where Dean was in what looked like a marsh. It was night-time in the video, and it took you a moment to make it out; Dean was stuck up to his waist in mud and was cursing, trying to get himself up and out. Sam was laughing so hard the camera was shaking.

_**“Stop taking pictures! I’m fucking stuck. Be useful, and help me!”** The Dean in the video yelled, causing the Sam in the video to laugh even harder; you attempted to cover your laugh with your hand. _

_“Okay, okay! Hold your horses,” video-Sam replied. Then the video ended._

“I had forgotten all about that!” Sam’s voice was much closer than you had expected, and it startled you. You had been so focused on the video that you hadn’t realized he’d come around the table and was watching the video from over your shoulder. 

“Forgotten what?” Dean asked as he walked into the room.

“Nothing!” you insisted while Sam replied with, “the mud bath you took when we were on that woman in white case.”

When you looked up to see him wearing the grey ‘Dead Guy Robe’ again, you had to suppress a giggle. Dean let out the most exasperated sigh you had ever heard him make and pinched the bridge of his nose as he hung his head. 

“Man, I still can’t believe you didn’t jump! Then you just sat there taking pictures while I was stuck in the mud!” 

“A video,” you corrected, and Sam cleared his throat and stepped away from his brother.

“A what!?” Dean strode over to snatch the phone out of your hands, and immediately replayed the video. 

Sam tried to hide his snicker as video-Dean gripped again. Dean just shook his head, smiling to himself about some by-gone times he had with his- apparently bratty -little brother. 

“You were in the shower for an hour getting all the mud off,” Sam remembered.

“Man, you don’t even wanna know _where_ all that mud got!” Dean laughed.

You wiggled your eyebrows at him. “I might.”

The three of you laughed. Nostalgia was thick in the atmosphere, and once the laughter died down, Dean sat and put his hand on your knee.

“Sammy called in a fake break-in so that I could escape after the police arrested me.”

“No way!” You looked over to Sam, whose cheeks were pinker than usual as he shrugged. 

“Yeah, I picked the cuffs with a paperclip from Dad’s journal. Idiot cops left it on the table right in front of me.” He chuckled and shrugged one shoulder, shaking his head again. “Man, seems like that was so long ago.” 

“Yeah, it does.” Sam agreed. “What do you think Dad would’ve thought of this place?” He spread his arms wide, gesturing to the massive room and the corridors beyond. 

“Honestly, he woulda hated it,” Dean postulated. “Too much space. It’s a great location though, right, smack-dab in the middle of the country.”

“Should knock out a lot of drive time,” Sam agreed. “Hey, remember that time we had to drive from Louisiana to Nebraska?”

You balked, that is a _long_ drive, especially for kids. 

“God,” Dean groaned. “That was the worst! Man, he got so pissed when we started the alphabet game.”

“Well, you were the one who was making everything into a sexual innuendo.” 

Dean chuckled. “But that pit stop at that one place in… ugh, where was it?”

They both thought for a moment. “You don’t mean…?” Sam started, pointing a finger at Dean.

“Yeah! It was that dive titty-bar in Oklahoma. Oh, man, what was her name again? Pearl, or Peaches?”

“Persephone.” Sam was much less excited about the direction the conversation was going.

“Man, you were staring so hard.” Dean had to stop to get his laugh out of his system. “I couldn’t believe she was so cool about the two of us being there. Then you had to go all ‘dork’ on her!”

“I was curious, Dean. There’s nothing wrong with asking questions.” Sam rolled his eyes, but his blush was much darker than it had been before.

Unable to control your piqued interest any longer, you asked, “What were you asking her?!”

Sam opened his mouth but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. So, Dean answered for him, “He was asking her if it was uncomfortable to be in public in her underwear, and did she always want to be a dancer, even asked her how hard it was to wash the body glitter off!”

“No... ,” you drug the word out, low in your throat. “Sam! You didn’t!”

“I was, like, nine! I didn’t know any better!” he defended; then he turned on Dean. “And I wasn’t the only one staring!” 

Dean started to say something several times, and you turning to smile at him expectantly was enough to get him to blush and laugh at himself. “Well, let’s just say, I had a _really long_ shower that night.” 

You laughed outright, and Sam made a face. “Ew, dude.”

“If you’d have been a couple of years older, Sammy.” 

He shot Sam a wink then leaned in to offer you a kiss. They remained silent for a few minutes, reminiscing about everything that they’d been through when they were younger, and in the years since they reunited: the good and the bad.

You’d heard stories from both of them. The demon deals, the deaths, the Devil himself; all the ghosts and ghouls and gruesome monsters. Sam’s powers and getting hooked on demon blood; Dean’s entanglement with the angels and his time with the Mark of Cain. You had fought your fair share of vamps and werewolves, but nothing compared to what your boys had been through. It hadn’t all been doom and gloom, though; some stories brought a smile to their faces. Like when Sam had lost the rabbit’s foot and had the _worst_ luck with _everything_ ; when Dean got ghost sickness and screamed when a cat jumped out at him; when they got sent into an alternate universe where they were actors playing themselves; or when they walked into a case during a fan-written play based on the books that Chuck had published. 

“Well,” you started, slapping your palms flat on the table as you stood. “I think we should have a toast.” You walked over to the crystal decanter and poured each of you a few fingers of the amber drink. 

Dean and Sam each lifted their glasses as you sat back down and did the same. 

“To Dad,” Dean began.

“To family,” Sam amended, shooting you a grin.

“To family,” you agreed, clinking both of their glasses with your own.

“To family,” Dean echoed before taking a sip. 

After everything the three of you had been through, together and on your own, you were happy that they finally found a safe place they could call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
